Sheltered Pokemon
by Maelstrome
Summary: Confused pokemon trapped in a perplexing world. Do they stay confined to their haven, or journey into the unknown? If an update is ready, it'll be posted on a Saturday.


_How could it be so difficult?_

He was a psychic, an abra, Of all the creatures in this strange world to have difficulty moving a mere utensil, it shouldn't be someone of his ilk. He had the innate power of the mind – all of his brethren had it to some menial extent.

So what made him, the everyday apprentice, the sole exception of the bunch? His superior could bend objects with a meager thought, and as their student he shouldn't have an issue manipulating a simple spoon. It stood upon a ledge inches away from his face, but no matter how much of his will was poured into the effort, it would wobble, bend, nor quake. Yet it would remain as it were, staying there as if it had been built into the very foundation of his chamber.

Why were they putting up with this to begin with? What was keeping him from just saying that he had managed to preform the task on his downtime? Master was always busy, they had been tasked with keeping this place alive and well, how would they have the spare minutes to stop by and see if he kept to his assignment. All that was given to him was a spoon from the dining hall and this chore he's been wrestling against for the past hour. He could have had his evening nap an hour ago, but here he was wasting away at this mindless task.

He was through with this.

If it weren't made evident by the time passed, the student was getting nowhere with this. His legs unfolded, he stood high upon his weary heels, reaching blindly onto the great ledge. The instant they felt metal brush against their palm, they immediately grasped a hold and pulled back with the might of a disgruntled infant.

Something happened.

There was a loud ka-chunk", followed by the wailing of rusted mechanisms. The spoon had been knocked down, they heard it clang against the floorboards, but that silly tool was no longer the subject of concern.

Whatever he pulled, whatever that lever triggered, it unleashed a vast swarm of foreign sound. Audible winds came barreling into his chamber, a fury of birds squawked and cawed in the nearing distance. Leaves shook violently, creatures shuffled through dense foliage, the very wrath of nature had been unleashed by a mere pull of an assuming lever.

He could feel the beads of sweat gushing down the brow as his breathing raced against the beating of his panicked heart. He had done something wrong, and he had not the slightest notion as to what has happened. The chattering grew louder, creatures approached from the blackness, the rushing of wind transformed itself into a furious gale. Whatever it was, it needed to be revered before an invisible monstrosity were to come barreling into his quarters.

If that random switch was what provoked these terrible sounds, then it best he pry it back into it's place.

Blasted by a current of funneling winds, he sheltered himself underneath the ledge's height as he feverishly scrambled to the lever. The barrage of noises was deafening, the relentless current kept his weak, stubby hands inches away from the catalyst. But with the straightening of his back; he managed his arms against the formidable winds and ceased a desperate grasp. Their whole body leaned forward in a single motion, pushing against the lever as it creaked with the grating sound of neglected cogs. It felt heavier than anything his fragile bones have ever carried, it battled against the pressure of his frame but soon fell under the weight of the student.

 _Ka-Chunk._

It closed.

He can finally breathe.

And breathe he did. Upon he his momentary triumph, the abra let themselves fall back, hitting against the floor's surface with a gratifying thump. They couldn't fathom what the whole ordeal was about, nor why those noises occurred in the the way they did, what mattered to him most was congratulating his minor victory with the rest he desperately craved. An hour of wasted effort and now whatever that was? He was more than ready to top off the evening with a lengthy slumber.

Of course, letting them sleep off this dreaded evening would've been too kind. As a resident of this palace and especially as the keeper's somnolent student, it was expected of him to attend every little gathering that occurs in this castle f many peoples. Before the voice that slid open his apartment's door, he know what they wanted of him. Presumably it was another meeting regarding some trivial concern; for rarely did the keeper speak anything but.

"Hey!" A tiny, feminine voice chimed from the doorway. Peering their beady little eyes into the abra's cluttered abode. "You're running late again!" They hopped across the chamber, maneuvering around a sea of scattered belongings with each of their merry skips marked by the quiet jingle of a single bell. "I know, I know, I should be here with you, but she's been running me in circles all night!"

"I know you don't want to listen to her whine, but I don't wanna be bothering you either! L-Let's just go alright?"

There was no answer, but a loud indescribable groan from the exhausted weary psychic. He had trust in the chingling, more trust than anyone else in this keep. If here to raise his mouth about what had just occurred, that gathering will drag on for an eternity. Turning from an hour of bickering, to a long night of panicked chattering.

This incident was an excuse better used some other time.

"Tired as usual?"

" _Yes."_ He answered flatly and without a wasted breath.

They went quiet, peace at last it seemed. Yet before he could hear the clattering of the pipsqueak's feet, he felt the slightest tug upon his ear. She wasn't about to leave without him.

"Come on! She'll be quick, she said she'll be quick!"

" _B-But!"_ He stammered, fighting the building urge to disclose that horrendous event. If he at least had a reason for his drowsiness than some foolish assignment, then he would easily spout every excuse that came to his immediate mind. _"Can't you just tell m-me what she -"_

"Of course not! She's the one who makes up the rules! You're her _only_ student, you _have_ to be there!"

The abra expelled a deep sigh, his weary legs kicking into motion as he climbed from the comfort of the floor and onto this weary feet. There weren't many people in this community to point where his absence would put a considerable dent in their few numbers. He had to show, lest it be consumed by a dozen more bouts of awkward silence.

A soft chime and an instant later the bell hopped onto his shoulder, staring at the comparatively giant creature with their dotted eyes.

"D-Don't worry about it, okay?"


End file.
